


Cry Baby

by majestic_emo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, halsanie, poor Melanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_emo/pseuds/majestic_emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone judges Melanie Martinez in school, except for a few of her friends. She classified as the Cry Baby in her school, and the Cry Baby got herself into trouble. She told herself, multiple times, not too. Not to make herself go through the pain or the heartbreak. But it happened anyway. She fell in love...again. With the new pretty girl, who has bright blue hair and brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated!

I hug my Teddy, "wish me luck, today." I whisper in Teddy's ear, I place him back on my bed. I jolt, when I hear loud knocking against my door. "Come on, Mel. Mom, woke up with a hangover, and she would be pissed if we're late to school." My brother yells, I grab my bag from the ground and detached my phone from the charger. I am not ready for the morning in my household. It's the same old, a slut sneaks out the house, my mom yells at my dad when she sees her, and my brother is super stoned. I hear some moans from inside my parents room, gross, that slut is probably doing a morning quickie with my dad. My mom passed out on the couch last night, so she couldn't get to their bedroom. I sometimes wish that my mom would get help.

I walk down the steps, my brother surprisingly isn't stoned. But he seems really fidgety, he must've ran out of weed. It's not long before he breaks down, from the drug withdrawal. I look towards the kitchen, to see my mom making oatmeal and toast. She looks like a mess. Her light blonde hair is everywhere, her eyes are bloodshot, and she's hunched over the stove. I notice a half emptied Jack Daniels, on the counter beside her. I hear footsteps coming down the steps, I notice that it's the slut and my dad. The slut wearing her dress from last night. She's more attractive than my mom, and she definitely looks more younger. She has long brown hair that runs down her shoulders, and bright green eyes. She's also pretty curvy. Her skin is also pretty pale, paler than paper. I notice purple and red bruises running down her neck and up her legs. My mom turns around in disgust, my dad eyes widen when he sees mom. "Honey, this is Meagan. She is my co worker," my mom rolls her eyes and glare at Meagan. "Whatever, Nathan. I'm done with your bullshit lies, it's obvious that you're cheating on me with someone else. Don't do the "oh she's my friend" shit, it doesn't work on me...not anymore." My dad and Megan are speechless, I grab a piece of toast with butter on it and rush out of the house. I can't stay in that dysfunctional mess anymore, one day I'll leave that place and be happy. But for now I got to get to my other personal hell, school.

~

I walk into school with my head down, I hear people murmuring around me. I hear them call me "Cry Baby" and "Psychopath" those are my nicknames. I don't like the nicknames, but I can't do anything about it. And all of the stuff, I do makes me wonder if I deserve those nicknames. I guess I do. I break down in class, at random times. I bully kids and I did terrible things to my ex boyfriends. But my friends always tell me, that I don't deserve those nicknames. Especially, my good friend Patrick Stump. He's been bullied before, and called multiple nicknames, so he knows how to handle it. But since he started dating Pete Wentz, the most popular guy in school. All the nicknames came to a stop, because everyone feared for their life. Pete threatened to slit throat anyone who insults Patrick. A guy didn't believe him, so he started beat Patrick up. It was really bad. Then, Pete came and almost killed the guy. Ever since then, people stayed away. I want a lover like that, someone who would do what Pete did. Protect me from the bullies in this place, but I have my friends. And they're all that I can ask for.

I get to my locker, and lean my head against it. I let out a small sigh and close my eyes, God I hate this place. "Hey, Melanie." I open my eyes to see Brendon, Dallon, Gerard, and Frank. I feel my lips widen to a smile, when I see them. Their presence makes me feel ten times better, "hey guys. Where's Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Tyler, and Josh?" Brendon shrugs, "I think they're a few minutes late. Well not exactly, since we're really early." That's true, only a few students walk the halls. Soon this place will be packed, and chaos will be unleashed. We stand there and talk for a while, they ask me about my family multiple times. They think my family is perfect, everyone in this school does. What they don't know is that we're actually dysfunctional. My friends been over my house for a sleep over multiple times, but my family is good at the "perfect" part. They can go from real messed up parents to perfect in a matter of seconds. Even though their personalities are faker than a dolls when people come over, it makes me happy. That I could have a normal family like that, but I'm stuck with my messed up family. That's probably hanging by a thread in sanity, I feel like everyone is about to snap. The tension in that house is just unbearable.

I just listen to my friends conversations, talking about my weekend. The school started to get more crowded with students, soon it's almost time for first period. Which I hate with a burning passion, it's English and I hate my English teacher. She is such a bitch. I hope she burns in hell, I clutch my books tightly to my chest. Waiting for Patrick, Pete, Tyler, and Josh to come. We have the same class together, thankfully. The halls start to become less busy, I see all four boys running towards me. "Sorry, we're late." I shake my head, "no it's okay." Pete snaps his fingers, "don't mean to be rude. But the bell is about to ring, and I can't be late again." Pete starts to sprint down the hall to class, all of us following him.

I look away for one second, before crashing into someone. I land on my butt, my books going everywhere. I feel tears gather in my eyes, why am I about to cry? I look at the someone, who is actually a girl. A pretty girl, no she's beautiful. I study her, she has blue hair that flows down her shoulders like a waterfall, and light brown eyes that shine with life. "Um, excuse me. Could you watch, where you are going? I'm trying to get to my English class, but you messed that up. And now all my stuff is everywhere, thanks to you. Next time, stop running in the hallways, dumbass. And watch where you're going." I feel tears run down my cheeks, "s-sorry." I help her up, and pick up all her stuff quickly. I hand her back all her belongings, and start for my own. Once I'm done, I wipe away the tears that were messing up my vision. She still glares at me, and continue walking the way I was going. I follow far behind, scared of her snapping again. Come to think about it, I've never seen her before. Great, she's probably new and she already hates me. Good job, Cry Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my Halsanie fic, I'm super excited about this. I hope you enjoyed this, sorry if there's any grammatical errors or if this is poorly written. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. Bye.
> 
> ~ majestic-emo


End file.
